Germany's Anthem ~I Am German-Made~
Germany's Anthem (I Am German-Made) is the image song for the character Germany in Axis Powers Hetalia. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto, in the voice of Germany. Romanized Lyrics eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf seigi to wa nanika seii to wa nantaru ka ai to wa nanika tsununi shinkenshoubu da "kora, itaria!! nani wo shiteiru!? yoku kike!" heya wa yoku migake yowanu wo hakuna chitsujo wo mamore ore wa meido in jaamanii kuro to aka to ki wa hokoritakaki ware-ra no jounetsu manyuaru wa kanzen dokuha reigai wa yurusanai Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit vurusuto ga tabetai na (aa, beeru mo!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit masutaado tsukete tabetai na eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf sesuji wo nobase migite de kuu wo kiri hitai ni soero ore wa meido in jaamanii kurou, doryoku, chuusei wa hokoritakaiki haha naru bigaku kyuujitsu mo muda ni suru na tenuki nado yurusanai Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit jagai mo ga tabetai ze Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit gucha-gucha ni shite tabetai ze kansei ni michita sakebi kunan wo koete susumu geruman no chi wo tatae yo kyouiku aoi no rain hokoritakaiki chichi naru minamo genkaku na oshie wa zettai da dakyou nado yurusanai Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit vurusuto ga tabetai ze (aa, beeru mo!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit masutado tsukete tabetai ze "ii ka! senjou wa donna koto ga okitemo urotaenai! pasuta wo yudenai! pisha wa yakanai! puraido wo motte ikinuku! ijou da!" Original Lyrics Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf 正義とは何か　 誠意とは何たるか　 愛とは何か　 常に真剣勝負だ 「こら、イタリア！！何をしている！？よく聞け！！」 部屋はよく磨け 　 弱音を吐くな 秩序を守れ　 俺はメイド・イン・ジャーマニー 黒と赤と黄は誇り高き　 　 我らの情熱 マニュアルは完全読破　 例外は許さない Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit ヴルストが食べたいな （ああ　ベールも！） Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit マスタードつけて食べたいな Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf 背筋を伸ばせ　 右手で空をきり 額に添えろ　 俺はメイド・イン・ジャーマニー 苦労・努力・忠誠は誇り高き 　 母なる美学 休日も無駄にするな 　 手抜きなど許さない Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit じゃがいもが食べたいぜ Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit ぐちゃぐちゃにして食べたいぜ 完成に満ちた叫び 　 苦難を超えて進む ゲルマンの血を讃えよ 清く青いのライン誇り高き 　 父なる水面 厳格な教えは絶対だ 　 妥協など許さない Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit ヴルストが食べたいぜ Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit マスタードつけて食べたいぜ 「いいか！戦場ではどんなことが起きてもうろたえない！ パスタを茹でない！ ピッツァは焼かない！ プライドを持って生き抜く！以上だ！」 Translated Lyrics Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Something like justice Or something like faith Or something like love Are things I always fight for "Pay attention, Italy!! What are you doing!? Listen carefully!!" Polish this room! And don't whine about it! Protect the order! I am made in Germany! Black and red and yellow are our pride! Our passion! Read every word through the manual! I won't allow any exceptions! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit And I want to eat it with some mustard Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Straighten your back! Cut the air with your right hand! And put it to your brow! I am made in Germany! Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride! The standards of our mothers'! Vacations are a waste of time! I won't allow any shortcuts! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit And I want to eat some potatoes too Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit I want to eat it chopped up! Give me a full cry perfectly! Advance over any obstacle! Hail to the German blood! A noble green line is our pride! The water's surface of our fathers'! I hold a strict doctrine absolutely! I won't allow any compromise! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit And I want to eat it with some mustard. "Listen up! No matter what happens on the battlefield don't lose focus! Don't boil pasta! Don't bake pizza! Hold on to your pride and endure! That's all!" Album The song can only be found on Axis Powers Hetalia Character CD Vol.2- Germany, that was released on April 22, 2009. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs